Vorcha
VORCHA “RHAAARGH! Back! I tear your face!” RACIAL TRAITS Average Height: 5' 4"-6' 0" Average Weight: 130-170 lb. Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Dexterity or +2 Strength Size: Medium Speed: 7 squares Vision: Normal, Low-Light Vision Languages: Basic Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Athletics or +2 Acrobatics Disease Immunity: Vorcha are immune to diseases. Socially Inept: Because galactic society deems you nothing more than a pest or vermin, you gain a -2 penalty to Bluff and Charm checks. Vorcha Resilience: Your healing Surge value is equal to one quarter of your hit points + your Constitution modifier. Once a turn, when dying, you may reroll a death saving throw, but you must use the second result, even if it’s lower. Vorcha Fury: While you are bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. When selecting a Vorcha, choose one of the following powers: Vorcha Bloodlust: You can use Vorcha Bloodlust as an encounter power. Vorcha Bloodlust * Vorcha Racial Power Bloodied, you enter a state of bloodlust. You crave the blood of your enemies, and you give no mercy to your foes. Encounter Healing Minor Action Personal Requirement: You must be bloodied. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, your speed increases by 2, and you gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls against bloodied enemies. This power becomes inactive once you are not bloodied or are dying. Level 11: +4 to bloodied enemies. -OR- Cell Regeneration: You can use Cell Regeneration as an encounter power. Cell Regeneration * Vorcha Racial Power Bloodied, you shrug off the pain, and enter a state of frenzy. This causes you to regenerate at an alarming rate, but also causing you to go mad with rage. Encounter Healing Minor Action Personal Requirement: You must be bloodied. Effect: Until the end of the encounter, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls. In addition, while you are bloodied, you gain regeneration 3. Level 11: Regeneration 6. Known for their unique biology and aggressive behaviour, the vorcha are a primitive race that live among the galaxy's darker and more dangerous locations. Galactic civilization regards them as pests and scavengers, and their presence is generally seen as a blight. Play a Vorcha if you want . . . *To be a resilient fighter who can take a licking and continue fighting *To be part of a race that is considered vermin, thus playing the underdog in a galaxy that’s hostile to you *To be a member of a race that favours the Infiltrator, Soldier and Vanguard classes. Overview be added Physical Qualities The vorcha are the shortest-lived sapient species currently known, with an average lifespan of only 20 years. The vorcha are known for a rather unique biology that differentiates them from other known species and which carries with it a striking set of advantages and disadvantages. The vorcha have clusters of non differentiated cells, similar to those found on the Planarian of Earth. These cells allow the vorcha limited regenerative abilities, as well as the ability to adapt quickly to its environment, such as developing thicker skin after being burned or increased musculature to survive in high gravity. When a vorcha is in distress, these cells move to the affected area and rapidly (~1 week) mature to specialized forms that will alleviate the issue. A vorcha that is cut or burned will adapt to have thicker skin. The lungs of a vorcha placed in a barely-breathable atmosphere will adapt to better use the gases there. A vorcha subjected to high gravity will quickly develop stronger heart and leg muscles. Non differentiated vorcha cell clusters do replenish themselves, but the process is slow. Generally, vorcha can only adapt to a single environment within their brief lives. However, what cells are replaced allow them to heal rapidly, and even to regrow lost limbs over a period of months. However, as a consequence of this, the vorcha longer evolve as other races do. The vorcha equivalent of DNA has remained unchanged for millions of years. There is no need for them to evolve as a species when they can adapt as individuals. Playing a Vorcha Vorcha society is built around combat. In fact, the vorcha use combat, both singly and in groups, as their default form of communication resulting in their communications being primarily non-verbal. The vorcha are a clan based people who prefer living in communal environments with others of their species to living alone or in the company of alien races. When a clan population grows too large, younger members will depart to start a new clan elsewhere. The vorcha are extremely aggressive, both against rivals of their own species and against any alien who stands in their way. Vorcha who have managed to escape their homeworld have a tendency to occupy uninhabited areas of space stations or larger spaceships. The vorcha are not themselves a space-faring race, although many have found their way off-world as stowaways on ships visiting their homeworld. The vorcha who escaped their hostile homeworld did so by hiding on the ships of space-faring races that had the misfortune of visiting their planet. Their adaptability and resilience allows them to flourish in the dark and dirty corners of the places they end up. Seeing the potential of the vorcha's individual adaptability, krogan mercenaries (such as the Blood Pack) often sweep pockets of vorcha, gathering them up and literally beating them into soldiers. Vorcha "trained" by this ordeal are stronger, faster, smarter, and more resilient than other members of the race. Gaining even a few vorcha gives a mercenary band a formidable advantage; each additional vorcha magnifies the gang’s combat ferocity exponentially. Male Names: Gryll, Kreete, Shisk Vorcha Adventurers Two sample vorcha adventurers are described Be Completed Category:Races